Remember the Titans!
by Neo-Robin
Summary: Its been 10 years since the titans broke up....


**Remember the TITANS.**

**Chapter 1.**

**Who we were.**

Nightwing woke up in his bed,

"UUUNNNGGGGHHH." Groaned Nightwing, getting up from his bed and getting his usual cup of coffee, Nightwing slept in the titans tower, Nightwing walked around the tower, he looked around every corner of the tower. Then, he stopped in front of his old costume, the one he wore when he was a Teen Titan, the Robin costume, which now was placed inside a glass case. He started to have a flash back. He remembered how he and his team-fought crime together, how they laughed, cried, suffered together on perilous journeys. But now.. It is only a memory that is left to be forgotten. Nightwing remembered how the team broke up.

**Chapter 2**

**The Argument**

(Flash back)

(10 Years before.)

"No! I will not stay here! Shouted Cyborg.

"But CY." Said Beast boy.

"But, what? We are adults now! We can't live off our lives just fighting crime! We need to get jobs and live our own lives!" said Cyborg.

"So, What will you do? Go into a repairing shop and ask for work or maybe go to a workshop and live off your life there? Fixing and building things for a money without your friends?" shouted Robin angrily at Cyborg.

"Maybe! But I'm not staying here and I'm not fighting any more crimes! I'm going to live my own life on my own! I'm leaving!" said Cyborg going to his room to get packed.

Starfire followed him.

"Cyborg, maybe you should reconsider." Said Starfire trying to calm him down.

"Don't you get it Star? You need to live your own life, yes, your friends are important, but so is your life!" said Cyborg, trying to convince Starfire.

"Yes, but what will I do if I break out of the team?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know, make a family/ get a job/ go wherever you want to go without caring of what happens to what."

"I see." Said Starfire.

Then Cyborg had packed all his things,

"Good bye Star." Cyborg said.

"Good bye friend Cyborg." She said and kissed him on the human cheek.

Cyborg left.

Robin watched as Cyborg left. Then a few days after Cyborg left. Beast boy was so bored and got convinced by what cyborg said.

"Dude, there's nothing to do with Cyborg gone!" said Beast boy.

"Yeah.." said Robin.

"You know! Cyborgs right, we can't spend the rest of our lives like this! We have to get jobs, family and other things!" said Beast boy.

"Yeah.. I guess you're right." Said Robin.

"So…. This will be the end of the Teen Titans?" said Starfire with worried eyes.

"No, Star, this is not the end of the Teen Titans, let's just say that we're going to live a little independent." Said Robin.

"Independent?"

"By ourselves." Answered Raven.

"I'll pack my stuff then." Said Beast boy wearily.

"Me too."

"Me too."

Everybody got packed and got ready to leave when Robin stopped them.

"Titans." Said Robin.

"Yes?" said the three.

"In case there is trouble let us contact with this, Robin gave them their communicators. Best to stay in touch." Said Robin.

"Yeah… Well bye." Said Raven, she disappeared.

"Good luck." Said Beast boy, as he walked away through the door.

"Star…" said Robin.

"Yes?"

"I'm going to miss you." Said Robin hugging her tightly.

"And I you Robin." Starfire was going to go through the door when she remembered something.

"What about Cyborg? He does not have a communicator!" said Starfire alarmed.

"He has the communicating device on his mechanical arm." Said Robin.

"And what are you planning to do, Robin?"

"Guess I'll stay here and fight crime by myself." Said Robin.

"Good bye Robin." Starfire said.

The two-kissed goodbye, Starfire flew off the tower. Robin was the only one left in the tower.

He gathered an object that his teammates accidentally left behind and put them in glass cases, as things to remember his friends.

He cleaned the tower, and made his house.

**Chapter 3.**

**The Calling.**

Nightwing came back from the flash, and then suddenly a huge bang came from the tower door.

"Huh?"

He went to the door, but the moment he reached the door, the door blew open.

"Slade!" growled Nightwing.

"Hell, Robin It's been a long time since I have seen you." Said Slade.

"I'm not Robin, Robin is my past, now I'm Nightwing."

"Whatever you say Nightwing, But inside you are the weak little Robin I know." Said Slade.

"YAAHHHHH!"

Nightwing charged, but was sent flying to the wall by a mysterious force.

"Oh, I haven't introduced you to my new apprentice and son, Zade."

Nightwing frowned and looked around him for signs of Zade but did not find any.

"Oh, he's a little fast." Said Slade in a pleased kind of voice.

Nightwing got hit again and again by the invisible Zade.

Nightwing's costume was tattered and torn, his mask was almost ripped and he had bruises everywhere.

Nightwing retreated to his room and turned the security system on. All the doors and windows closed followed by metal sheets. Nightwing sat on the door, trying to relax but not being able to because, the door won't hold them forever. Then he saw the old communicator on his tabletop. He picked it up and sat back down holding the pain. He opened it. He dialed the Titans. Cyborg was in his very successful workshop, Beast boy was in the circus, Starfire was in her governess's room in Tamaran, Raven was in the mountains meditating. Then the beepers sounded for the three who had the communicators with them and the communicator on Cyborg's arm beeped. They opened it; they saw Nightwing's face all bruised.

"I'm in the tower, and I could use some help here, I don't think there's much time." Said Nightwing through the communicator, then, end of transmission.

"NO! Robin!" shouted Starfire with worry and she flew back to her second home planet, Earth.

Raven teleported herself. Cyborg ran to the tower, Beast boy turned into a hawk and started to fly towards the tower.

**Chapter 4**

**The Rescue.**

At the tower, the Titans were gathered,

"Nice to see you guys again!" said Beast boy.

"No time for chatting!" said Cyborg taking out the communicator screen out of his arm.

"Robin! Robin! Can you hear me?" said Cyborg.

"Yeah.." said Nightwing his voice sounding very weak.

"Which room are you in?" asked Cyborg.

"In my room." Said Nightwing his voice sounding weaker by the second.

"Hold on we're coming!" said Cyborg.

The Titans flew to Nightwing's window. Starfire made the metal sheet melt with her eye laser and Raven took the metal sheet out, Starfire went in first.

Nightwing was crouching, his back facing the door.

"Robin!" shouted Starfire.

"Star…." Then Nightwing fell unconscious.

"Is he all right? Asked Starfire.

"Yeah," said Raven, "but he's weak."

Just then the door flew open.

"Slade!" said Starfire her eyes glowing.

"Why, the Titans joined again." He said. "Meet my son, Zade."

"What are you talking about?" asked Beast boy.

"He's talking about ME!" said a mysterious voice, which made Beast boy fly off.

"Where is he?" Asked Raven.

Cyborg got his new thermic sensor he inserted in his arm.

"He's there!" pointing where Nightwing is.

"Robin!" Shouted Starfire.

Nightwing was getting beaten over and over.

Raven shielded the already unconscious Nightwing with her powers.

Cyborg got his newly improved sonic cannon ready. He took aim, and fired and got a direct hit.

"BOOYA!" said Cyborg happily.

Zade got his feature out, he was wearing a mask also, and he threw 4 smoke balls at the ground. They disappeared.

Then looking at Nightwing.

"I think we've been separated long enough." Said Cyborg.

"Yes." Said Starfire.

They tended the badly wounded Nightwing, Starfire sat beside him all the time. Nightwing woke up. He had band aid rolls everywhere. He stood up but was stopped by the worried Starfire who had just seen him moving.

"Please Robin, you must rest." Said Starfire worriedly.

"I'm okay Star." Said Nightwing weakly.

Nightwing Stood up from his bed and Starfire helped him stand up.

"I'll get Cyborg." Said Starfire.

"No, Star, I just want you to stay." Said Nightwing.

"Why Robin?" Starfire asked.

"My new name is Nightwing Star, and I love you, I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time you were gone." Said Nightwing Blushing.

"Oh, Ro… I mean Nightwing." starfire giggled.

Their lips met, this was the happiest moment of Nightwing's life. They kissed for 2 minutes when Cyborg came in.

"Knock, knock. Said Cyborg, trying to be sarcastic.

"Thanks for coming to the rescue, I really appreciated it." Said Nightwing.

"Of course we'd come when one of our teammates is in trouble." Said Cyborg.

"So.. I guess you guys are going back to the independent life?" asked Nightwing.

"No, I think we've been apart for long enough." Said Cyborg.

"But what about your places?" said Nightwing.

"I crowned my nanny again." Said Starfire.

"I put my best employee as the boss." Said Cyborg.

"There's plenty of other animals to take my place." Said Beast boy walking in the room.

"And I've done enough meditation to last at least 2 years without meditating." Said Raven.

"Sooo.. We're together again." Said Nightwing happily.

They all gathered around in a circle. Robin stretched his hand out; Cyborg put his hand on top, then Beast boy, then Raven, then Starfre,

TEEN TITANS

GO!

The End

Hope You Enjoyed

More Coming… Stand By….

Brought to you by: Neo-Robin


End file.
